le retour du prince perdu
by codegeass13night
Summary: une simple balade, va changer toute la vie de lelouch. ( son passé est différent, et nunnally est morte, je sais pas encore pour les couples ).
1. la balade qui change tout

Chapitre 1 :

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Schneizel en voyant Clovis avec une casquette, des lunettes et de simple vêtements.

« j'ai décidé d'aller dehors mais sans qu'on me reconnaisse » répondit très joyeusement Clovis.

« hm, intéressant, puis-je venir avec toi ? »

« tu veux venir ? » répéta-t-il bêtement.

« je peux pas ? »

« si, si, bien sûr, c'est juste que je pensais pas que tu voudrais sortir comme un roturier »

« je suis simplement curieux, aurais-tu des vêtements pour moi ? »

« oui, attend deux secondes »

Clovis sortit rapidement pour revenir tout aussi rapidement avec un bas et un haut avec un gilet et une paire de lunettes.

Schneizel les mit sans difficulté même si c'est la première fois qu'il mettait ce genre de vêtements.

« je crois qu'on est prêt » finit schneizel avec un grand sourire.

« que fait-on si cornelia le découvre ? Si elle apprend qu'on est sortit sans protection, elle va nous tuer »

« on s'en occupera le moment venu »

« bon, alors, allons-y »

…...

Il se baladait tranquillement sans quelconque but.

« ah, ça fait un bien fou » respira profondément Clovis.

« pour être franche, je vois pas ce qu'on fait là »

« tu trouves pas que c'est reposant d'être entourer de l'air frais que par des murs et des gardes du corps »

« au moins on est protégé et puis tu exagères, à t'entendre tu préfères leur vie que celle d'un prince »

« ah non !, quand même pas, vivre comme eux, je ne survivrai pas, aucun membre de la famille pourrait supporter ça »

« je suis pas d'accord »

« qu'entends-tu par là, j'imagine pas vraiment cornelia ou carline vivre ainsi »

« je parlais plutôt de lelouch »

«... ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parler de lui »

« ça va bientôt faire 6 ans »

« je voudrais tellement qu'il soit encore en vie »

« nous ne savons pas si il est mort, il a disparu lors de la fusillade à Aries palace, si il était mort on aurait dû retrouver son corps avec sa mère et sa sœur »

« mais sinon il aurait pris contact avec nous, notre père a essayé de le retrouver sans relâche mais même lui n'a rien trouver, il y a très peu de chance qu'il soit en vie »

« notre père n'a pas abandonné les recherche »

« toujours pas, je croyais qu'après toute c'est année il avait fini les recherches »

« lelouch était son enfant préféré, tant qu'il retrouva pas son corps il continuera à la chercher »

« lelouch a toujours été son fils le plus précieux avant je pensais que c'était par-ce qu'il était le fils de marianne, la seule femme qu'il est aimée, mais après la naissance de nunnally, j'ai réalisé que c'était faux, quand il venait à aries palace c'était pour voir lelouch, il l'ignorait complètement »

« comme si lelouch était son seule enfant » finit Schneizel.

« malgré ça on a jamais pu le détester »

« … parlez autant de lui, me rend triste »

« moi aussi » répondit-il tristement.

Il marcha sous un silence pesant, mais soudain schneizel s'arrêta brusquement.

« que se passe t il, schneizel ? »

« c'est lui » murmura t il.

« mais de quoi tu par... ? » commença Clovis mais ne finit pas lorsqu'il regarda l'endroit que fixait schneizel

« c'est impossible »

« aucun doute c'est bien lui, même de là on peut apercevoir c'est yeux violet et ces cheveux noir d'ébène » dit schneizel avec une expression d'émerveillement.

« tu te rend compte, après toute ces année, il a fallu d'une simple balade pour le retrouver »

« oui... mais on peut pas encore allé le voir »

« quoi alors qu'on vient juste de le retrouver ?! »

« on peut pas, pas maintenant, si on l'approche, on risque que de lui faire peur, regarde son uniforme, c'est celui de la ashford academie, c'est sûrement là qu'il restait pendant toute ces année »

« alors que fait on ? »

« on rentre, et on informe père »

« très bien »

un peu plus loin, lelouch continua à discuter avec Rivalz sans se douter une seconde qu'il venait de se faire prendre.


	2. comment réagir ?

Chapitre 2 :

« LELOUCH ! » une fille au cheveux orange courrait, comme si elle avait le diable au fesses, vers lelouch tranquillement allonger sur le toit.

Lelouch se leva irrité d'avoir été réveiller et répondit « je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles ? »

la fille, nommer shirley, se met devant lelouch avant de le sermonner « tu as encore séché les cours ce matin, où étais-tu ? »

lelouch se leva en prenant tout son temps avant de regarder shirley avec une regard ennuyer et répondit « j'étais avec rivalz, nous sommes allé jouer quelque partie d'échec »

cette réponse ne fit que la mettre encore plus en colère « tu joues encore en pariant, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu en a pas marre de jouer contre ces stupides nobles ? »

« tu as raison, ce sont des stupides nobles, mais je dois avoué que voir leur expression quand ils se rend compte qu'il se sont fait battre par un lycéen est très... satisfaisant »

« c'est pas une raison ! »

« bon, tu es là que pour me faire la leçon ou tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« milly te cherche s'a à l'air important » dit-elle plus sérieuse

lelouch se dirigea vers la sortie en disant « ok, j'y vais »

une femme au cheveux violet avec une tenue de militaire traverser les couloirs avec une tête à faire peur tout les hommes les plus endurcie, elle arriva devant une porte quel ouvrit avec une telle brutalité qu'elle fut presque brisé, en repérant 2 jeunes hommes assis confortablement sur un canapé comme si de rien n'était, elle se mit à crier

« puis-je savoir où diable étiez-vous ? »

un des jeunes hommes qui n'était autre que clovis s'avança vers elle tout heureux et répondit « cornelia, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer »

« je me fous de ta nouvelle, ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête pour sortir sans aucune protection, nous sommes dans la zone eleven, ¾ de la population nous déteste vous auriez très bien pu vous faire tuer ! »

schneizel se leva à son tour et répondit calmement « crois-moi, chère sœur, lorsque tu entendra qui avons nous trouver »

conelia se calma et demanda « j'en doute mais dîtes toujours »

« c'est lelouch, nous avons vu lelouch vivant »

A la fin de cette phrase, la pièce tomba dans un silence total, personne ne fit ou dit quoi que ce soit, schneizel et clovis attendait la réponse de cornelia alors que celle-ci resta figé à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, tout doucement elle repris ses esprits et dit « vous avez vus lelouch, notre petit frère qu'on a cru mort pendant toute ces année est en vie ? »

ils se contentèrent d'hôcher la tête alors que cornelia assimiler ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle eut encore un long silence mais fut brisé par cornelia qui tout excité cria « oh mon dieu, lelouch est en vie alors où est-il ? »

« il portait l'uniforme d'ashford académie »

« est-ce-qu'il vous a vu ? »

« non, on est partit avant qu'il nous repère »

« qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller le chercher, allons-y » bien décidé à ramener son frère elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais fut interrompu par schneizel.

« attend, cornelia, je comprend que tu veuilles le retrouver maintenant mais c'est pas encore le moment »

« pourquoi ? »

« tu le connais, il est plus têtu qu'une mule si on va le chercher tout de suite il risque de vouloir s'échapper »

« pourquoi voudrait-il s'échapper ? »

« tu te souviens pas de ce qu'il avait dit i ans ? »

FLASH BACK

schneizel et clovis jouaient au échec ou plutôt schneizel battait clovis à plate-couture alors que cornelia et euphemia se couraient l'une après l'autre mais ils arrêtèrent tous ce qu'ils faisaient quand il remarqua un petit garçon au cheveux d'ébène qui à vers l'air perdu dans c'est pensé.

Euphemia se mit à côté de lui et lui demanda « à quoi penses-tu, lulu ? »

« je pensais au monde extérieur, je suis jamais sortit de aries palace sauf pour me rendre au palais à pendragon et encore je pouvais jamais sortit je voudrais bien savoir comment c'est »

cornelia, comprenant ce qui allait pas, répondit doucement « je comprend mais ici tu n'as pas à travailler comme eux et tu es heureux, non ? »

« je pense que je pourrai être aussi heureux là-bas et puis être un prince va devenir difficile à force de grandir »

avec une tête de dégoût clovis dit « moi j'arrive pas à te comprendre, rien que de penser à vivre avec ses êtres inférieurs me répugnent »

lelouch s'énerva et dit « c'est pas par ce qu'il sont pas noble qu'ils te sont inférieurs »

en sachant que la situation allait dégénérer, schneizel intervient entre eux « calmez-vous, lelouch même si tu le veux tu pourra jamais vivre comme eux alors arrête d'y penser, viens je vais t'apprendre à jouer au échec »

lelouch le suit en oubliant la conversation mais pas les 3 autres.

FIN FLASH BACK

« ah oui, c'est vrai, alors que fait-on, on va pas juste rester là à rien faire ? »

« on a déjà pris rendez-vous avec le directeur de ashford académie, toi et clovis vous allez le voir essayait de le faire parler de lelouch et moi je vais prévenir l'empereur » décida schneizel.

Tout les deux acquisérent.


	3. décision prise

CHAPITRE 3 :

Dans une grande salle de réunion de trouvait milly ashford, le petite fille du directeur, alors qu'elle attendait lelouch, elle se remémora la converstaion qu'elle a eu 2h plutôt avec son grand-père.

FLASH BACK

Ruben k. ashford se tenait, assis, devant sa petite-fille.

« vous m'avez appeler, grand-père ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un siège.

Le vieil homme pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre « i peine quelques heures, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone du secrétaire du premier ministre »

« le prince schneizel ? Que voulait-il ? » milly commença très vite à paniquer après tout sec la famille royale on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

« un dîner pour, soi-disant, me parler de mon école »

« pourquoi, « soi-disant » ? » demanda t elle, c'est vrai que c'est étrange que le premier ministre se déplace pour une simple école et dans la zone 11 en plus.

« je pense qu'il pourrait savoir... » annonça en douceur le directeur pour pas la brusquer

A cet instant, milly comprit de quoi il voulait parler « vous pensez qu'ils ont découvert pour lelouch, n'est-ce-pas ? »

ruben réfléchit un moment avant de finalement répondre,

« c'est la seule possibilité, sinon pourquoi ce dîner, je doute un prince de britannia ce déplacerai juste pour parler de mon école »

L'expression de milly se fit de plus en plus inquiet, et interrogea « vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à lelouch ? »

le directeur semble réfléchir un moment avant de décider « oui, il vos mieux le préparer au pire »

elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura « ils le laisseront donc jamais en paix »

« je suis désolé mais il fallait s'y attendre, on n'aurait pas pu le cacher pour toujours, un jour ou l'autre ils l'aurait retrouvé »

« je sais mais c'est trop tôt, lelouch vient tout juste de commencer la vie dont il rêvait, une vie normal, loin de sa famille, de toute ces corruptions... ça peut pas finir maintenant »

« ne paniquons pas, je vais devoir voir si il est au courant pour lelouch, pour l'instant nous sommes sûr de rien alors gardons la tête froide »

A ses mots, elle releva la tête avec un regard déterminé « vous avez raison, ça sert à rien de paniquer, je vais voir lelouch et lui parler de tout ça »

« très bien, le dîner est ce soir, je vous appelle dès que c'est fini »

milly hocha la tête avnt de partir

FIN FLASH BACK

c'est pensés fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant.

Dès quel vu lelouch rentré, elle se leva avec un air joyeux « lelouch, je t'attendais »

En voyant le visage de milly, lelouch comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait pas « c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« eh bien, en fait, je sais pas trop, vos mieux t'asseoir » proposa-t-elle en reprenant sa place.

Après un moment de réflexion, il concéda a s'asseoir et attendit qu'elle parle.

« voilà, apparement, schneizel el britannia s'est soudain intéresser à ashford academie, il a demandé un rendez-vous à mon grand-père ce soir pour un dîner »

« je vois, en clair, vous penser que cet soudaine intérêt pour l'école, pourrait être lié à moi »

« on n'en sait rien mais c'est fort possible »

« je vois... dans l'immédiat, nous pouvons que attendre »

« tu prends la chose plus facilement que ce que je pensait »

« ce qui doit arriver arrivera et même si, au final, il me retrouve ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde »

la jeune fille commença à ne plus comprendre « je croyais que tu préférer ne plus jamais avoir à faire à eux »

« et je le veux toujours, je veux rester vivre ici, mais si je dois retourner avec eux, je veux pas que vous vous en voulez ou que vous me plaigniez, compris ? »

« je ferai de mon mieux »

« tu parles comme si j'étais déjà partit, arrête de faire cette tête, au dernière nouvelle je suis toujours là »

« eh bien puisque tu es toujours là tu vas pouvoir m'aider à organiser la fête de la pizza »

« c'est quoi encore cet nouveauté ? »

D'un coup elle se leva en sursaut et cria « nous allons créer la plusgrande pizza au monde ! »

« je suis maudit... »

« mais non ne dit pas de bêtises », voilà comment notre pauvre lelouch se voit exploiter par une folle furieuse.

LVB,LVB,LVB,LVB,LVB

Cornelia et Clovis se trouvaient tout les deux devant une écran géant où se tenait royalement l'empereur de britannia, Charles zi Britannia, dans toute sa splendeur, ses deux enfants attendaient sagement qu'il commence à parler.

De sa voix dure et autoritaire, il commença « j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger »

Cornelia, pas le moins du monde intimidé avec la nouvelle qu'ils apportent, dit directement « c'est à propos de lelouch »

A l'entente de ce nom le visage de l'empereur se durcit « qu'y a-t-il à propos de mon fils ? »

C'est là que clovis décida d'intervenir « nous l'avons vu et en vie »

Pendant plusieurs secondes charles resta de marbre mais se reprit très vite et d'une voix pressé demanda « où est-il ? »

« A ashford académie »

En à peine 2 secondes, charles avait pris sa décision « qui sont au courant ? »

« nous deux et schneizel, nous en avons parler à personne d'autre »

« très bien, je veux que vous le ramener à aries palace dans les plus bref délai sans en informer qui que ce soit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-ils à l'unisson.

LVB,LVB,LVB,LVB,LVB

Un homme attendait en buvant un vin blanc, à part le serveur il était seule en attendant son invité quand finalement il dégna enfin se montrer, l'homme se lave et s'inclina respectueusement.

« votre altesse »

scneizel el britannia, en prenant une chaise, répondit « je vous prirez de m'excusez de mon retard, javais quelques affaires à réglé »

« vous êtes tout pardonner »

un silence confortable se posa, un cuisiner leur ramena deux qui avaient l'air absolument succulent.

« si je puis me permettre, pourquoi vous intéressez vous à mon école ? »

« vous êtes la seule école dans la zone 11 »

« c'est pas par-ce-que nous sommes au _japon, _que nous devons négliger les études des adolescent »

« je suis tout à fait d'accord, vous devez êtes fière de votre académie, après tout elle est placé en 3éme position dans les écoles qui ont le plus de taux de réussite dans tout britannia »

« c'est vrai, j'ai pas à me plaindre de mes élèves »

« oui, mais dans chaque académie, il y a toujours des élèves paresseux qui ne travaille pas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« ce n'est pas par-ce-qu'il sont paresseux qu'ils ne sont pas moins intelligent »

« vous faites référence à un élève en particulier en disant ça ? »

« … non, pas du tout »

« je vois... » la salle retomba dans un silence pas aussi confortable, le dîner se finit et il raccompagna le prince, à l'instant où il fut sorti il appela sa petite-fille.

LVB,LVB,LVB,LVB,LVB

milly ashford venait elle aussi de finir de dîner avec lelouch, tout les deux faisait la vaisselle.

« mon grand-père va pas tarder à appeler » supposa milly avec un point de peur dans la voix.

pour seule réponse, il poussa un long soupire désespérer et dit « arrête d'y penser, tu es plus inquiète que moi alors qu'au dernière nouvelle c'est ma vie qui risque d'être chambouler » essaya t il de faire de l'humour.

« je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi » répondit elle an prenant une autre assiette.

« merci milly » dit lelouch avec un petit sourire.

Ils finissaient tout juste la vaiselle, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha et mit le haut-parleur pour que lelouch puisse participer.

- c'est bon il vient tout juste de partir, dit mr. Ashford directement.

- comment ça s'est passé ?, demanda t elle en essayant de reste calme.

- Je pense qu'il y a 55% de chance qu'il sait, répondit il pas sûr de lui

- 95% que ma vie soit foutu, répliqua le prince

- nous devons trouver une solution, dit l'adolescente déterminé

- oui mais quoi ?, interrogea ruben

- …

- …

- …

- écouter, décida lelouch, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant mais clovis avait raison, nous et vous sommes de deux mondes différent, je peux pas continuer ainsi et vous le savez.

- On peut pas te laisser repartir avec eux !, hurla furieusement mily

- Milly que je le veuille ou non ce sont ma famille, ce ne sont pas mes ennemis, ils ne vont pas me tuer, essaya t il tant bien que mal de la calmer.

- ils sont capables de tuer n'importe qui pour le pouvoirs et surtout les membres de leur famille quand c'est la famille impérial, rétorqua t elle

- tu as raison mais ils le sont pas tous, même si il le disais il était loin d'être le meilleur

- je..., commença l'étudiante mais fut interrompu par lelouch

- non, on va terminer sur ça, bonne nuit et on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve, dit il résolument.

Aussi tôt dit, il quitter la pièce et rejoignis sa chambre. Mais ce que milly ne remarqua pas c'est la panique dans ses yeux.


End file.
